a normal komaeda day
by Hawkholly
Summary: Komaeda has a very normal day with very normal things. CRACK/BAD FANFICTION written on purpose as part of the Hawkholly/Blazengirl410 challenge. Read at your own risk, horrible grammar and everything awaits.


**a normal komaeda day**

 **My friend Blazengirl410 and I agreed to write awful fanfictions for the heck of it. The catch was if we made any typos we couldn't go back and correct them, so some of these are accidental and some are on purpose. Hope you enjoy it XD**

it was nighttime ast hope's peak academy. Komaeda was therw with Jaime . Komaeda thought jajime was cute but Hajime didn't like Komaeda back which made him sda.

"hi hajime" Komaeda said all shy and stuff. He wore black fishnets with his usual outfit and stuffz. "so I herd tonight is karoke night at teh school"

"yeah that's tonight" hajime was liekt otes coller than comeade. It made Komaeda kind of sad when he thought about how much prettier kajime was than him. "so why are you askn me about this?" hajime asked Komaeda

"well I kind of wanted 2 sing with you" komaedablushed as he told hajime how he truly felt about him "I would be like super hapeh if we could sing some kind of love song aboot hope n bagels"

"dudea noa i'd rather not sing w/you sorrz" hajime laughed all cool and stuff which made Komaeda sad "you're lame unlike me haha"

"why are you so mean 2 me :(" Komaeda began to ran away but then sum1 grabbed his shodder it wus monokuma!11!1111!1!1

"LLL HAI KOMAEDA U R SUCK" Monokuma upupupupud meanly "UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUOOOOO"

"shut up" Komaeda began to cry teras "im not in a good mood rn"

"i saw hajime rejeaftt you lol" monokuma laurghed "but maybe you can make him sing somethin else wit ya

"what do u think he'd sing with someone stooopid liek me" Komaeda asked sounding al ittle surprisnd

"idk i think he likes tat vocaloid cra por whatevs"

"ok I'll go ask him" and so komeada went bac ovr 2 haime "hey haime I have a question"

"what do u want I DU NLIEK U" hajime began to cried "HEOP STALKER"

"wait i heard u like vocaloop" Komaeda tolded him.

"omg! Yes I love hatsune miku 3" haijme looked all happy and stuff "will u sing with me?"

"oh GURL YUS OFC I WILL" and so the boys both waited their turn to go onstage but they couldnt go on teh stager yet becuz saionjiop and tsumiker were both rappingtogether.

"psst what r they wappign it sounds American and awful" hajjime whispered to komaedar

"idk dude idk" Komaeda was getting worried because what if they sounded as bad as sionji and Tsumiki?

But for some reason the crowd seemd to like their rap!111! it was like totally dumb and it made komaedaf and haime really angry. But it made someone seler even madeer

"GET OUT THE WAY" and then TERUTERU CUTTED IN FRONT OF THEM AND STARTED SINGING AVIRL LAGINES SONGS.

The crowd liked him even more wich made Komaeda and hajime super upsestter. "what is happening" Komaeda looked really sad now and he was scared bcaause what if no one liked vocaliod more than Jaime?

"its ok dude just leook natural" hajime groaned angrily looking very sick and pale and basically like an elephant

Finally teruteru stopped making thier ears blled and he got off the stage but monokuma thrwe a tomato at him lol. Komaeda looked an hajime all scared and was lke "dude its time are you rbo enough?"

"yeah im bro enough" hajime nodded and took komaedas hand and led him onto that satge

Then hastune milkshake began playing and Komaeda and harjime sanged and daned all over teh stage like they owned it which they did because Komaeda boght it with all of his rich people money lol hes richer than togami btw becuz frick him lol

When they was done the crowd loved them even more than saioni tsumikai and teruteru and everyone screamered and clapped and wanted them to do another but then Jaime looked oer and said "im sorry I have to go now

"wai do you have to go" komaeda's heart almost stopped but its ood that it didn't because then he would have died which would have made everyone very sad

"I have to go talk to chiaki I promised id teach her how to play dating sims sorry bro girls brfore hoes" and hajime jumped through the roof with super saiyan powah and left Komaeda on the stage by himself

Komaeda looked all sad and tried not to cry but it was hrad until he herd someone say "hey will you sing more kpoop with me?"

And so Komaeda turned around and it was none other ethan togami! "yes togami of course ill sing kpop stuff with you" and so Komaeda took togami's hand and it was a magical place

The end


End file.
